Ed, Edd N' Eddy Tean years
by FelineGal
Summary: The Eds have become teanagers and there are a bunch of new kids, and a humanoid cat! join the Eds in they're new crazy EDventures. rated T for ocasonall language


**Ed, Edd N' Eddy**

**Teen Years**

**Caracter Introduction**

…..

Ed Loris Alba. Age: 15. Eyes: green. Hair: orange, medium-length. Favorite color: green. Clothing: blue jacket with a light-blue stripe on each sleeve, dark-red short-sleeved shirt, golden-brown pants & dark-red shoes. Description: Ed is smarter but still an idiot and he still likes monster related stuff but he is also into Pokemon, and of course he still likes buttered toast, gravy and chickens, Ed now has a crush on Amy. Quote: "Gravy!"

Edd '_Double-D_' Marion Dubling. Age: 14. Eyes: blue. Hair: black, unknown length. Favorite color: blue. Clothing: white coat, red pants, light-blue shoes, Black ski-cap & light-blue glasses. Description: Edd now wears glasses due to a school play that involved a lot of flashing lights causing his eye sight to get **really** blurry, Edd is still the smartest kid in school and now gets A+s in every class except gym which he still sucks eggs at, Edd has also taken a liking to 'Full Metal Alchemist', and of course he still has an obsession for cleanliness, Edd now has a crush on Alice. Quote 'Messy Messy Messy'

Eddy Skipper Verra. Age: 13. Eyes: red. Hair: dark-blue, short with 3 spikes. Favorite color: red. Clothing: orange long-sleeved shirt with red collar & sleeve ends, blue pants & dark-red shoes. Description: Eddy is now only a quarter of a cm to short for his age, he no longer scams but he still has an obsession for money so he tries to please his parents by doing chores and trying to do good in school so they'll give him an allowance, Eddy Now has a crush on Anna. Quote: "Money!"

Jimmy Alex Jones. Age: 13. Eyes: dark-blue. Hair: blue, short, Cowlick. Favorite color: purple. Clothing: yellow long-sleeved shirt with flames at sleeve ends, red jeans, green shoes, black belt & light-blue earrings. Description: Jimmy still likes girly stuff and has discovered that he loves Sarah, he now has a dog named 'choo-choo' her fur is light-yellow with spots of light-brown and it has a little backwards cowlick, Jimmy sometimes sings with the birds, he's even thinking of getting one as a pet but his parents won't let him. Quote: "Tweet Tweet Tweet"

Jonny '_2x4_' Jerry Stone. Age: 14. Eyes: hazel. Hair: Brown, short, small mustache. Favorite color: magenta. Clothing: black short-sleeved shirt, dark-green pants & white shoes. Description: Jonny still has plank and gave 'him' some white hair and a green earring, Jonny still likes climbing trees but is more careful and ties plank to his back when he climbs, sometimes in fall Jonny will help squirrels gather nuts for the winter and he also likes to sing with the birds. Quote: "what's that Plank?"

Sarah Loris Alba. Age: 13. eyes: purple. Hair: orange, medium-length. Favorite color: magenta. Clothing: dark-purple long-sleeved shirt with skull with butterfly wings, lilac jeans, dark-blue shoes & skull with butterfly wings earrings. Description: Sarah has a love triangle with Jimmy and Ben, and whenever the two argue she just goes and plays Pokemon with Nazz, Sarah likes it when Jimmy sings with the birds but also likes it when Ben plays his guitar(whoops! Spoiler!), Sarah has also signed up for the kung-fu club at Peach Creek high, and she still threatens to tell her mom when Ed doesn't do what she tells him to. Quote: "I'll tell mom!"

Kevin Jane Frick. Age: 15. Eyes: dark-red. Hair: orange, short, ponytail. Favorite color: dark-red. Clothing: green long-sleeved shirt with flame shading from light-green to yellow to light-blue at bottom, dark-blue pants, red shoes, blue earring & dark-red baseball cap. Description: Kevin has taken a liking to the Eds and will let them take a jawbreaker or two from his garage every now and then, he's also started to take a liking to demons, Kevin admitted his love for Nazz during a halloween carnival ride where he and Nazz thought they were gonna die on. Quote: "Dude!"

Nazz Caitlin Tinlow. Age: 14. eyes: Pink. Hair: blonde, short. Favorite Color: dark-purple. Clothing: light-yellow long-sleeved shirt with a poke-Ball, light-green jeans & blue shoes. Description: Nazz is kind of in love with Kevin but she's not 100% sure, she likes playing Pokemon and listening to Jimmy sing with the birds, her favorite Pokemon is Glameow next to Purrloin. Quote: "Me-Wow!"

Rolf. Age: 15. Eyes: dark-brown. Hair: blue, short, beard. Clothing: orange medium-length-sleeved shirt with dark-red sleeve ends & rim and a dark-red stripe in the middle, Grey pants, green shoes & brown gloves. Description: Rolf is adapting well to life in peach creek but still misses the old country(which I'm pretty sure is Norway). Quote: "in the old country.."

Eddy: well that was short

FelineGal: I couldn't think of anything else to say

May Kanker. Age: 13. Eyes: blood-red. Hair: blonde, medium-length, favorite color: yellow. Clothing: light-blue short-sleeved shirt, green pants, blue shoes, long brown socks, dark-purple belt & bone Barrette. Description: May still has a crush on Ed and is totally jealous about Amy, although sometimes she thinks Ed doesn't like her, and she has no idea how right she is, May's gone slightly goth. Quote "hiya big Ed!3"

Marie Kanker. Age: 14. Eyes: Blood-red. Hair: blue, short, covers one eye. Favorite color: blue. Clothing: long-sleeved black shirt with skull, light-brown jeans, red shoes, dark-purple belt & black bracelet. Description: still in love with Edd, jealous about Alice, hasn't changed much, she's second most goth Kanker: "Hey there love-muffin3"

Lee Kanker. Age: 15. Eyes: blood-red. Hair: orange, short, curly, covers both eyes. Favorite color: blood-red. Clothing: red medium-length-sleeved shirt with a bone on each sleeve and a skull on the front, black pants, dark-brown shoes, dark-purple belt, brown fingerless gloves, red earrings & skull barrette. Description: most goth Kanker, still loves Eddy, totally jealous about Anna. Quote: "how's my little man doin'?"

Eddy: …

FelineGal: I know. Short. the Kankers are goth

New kids

Smith family

Ned. Age: 11. Eyes: yellow. Hair: blue, short, ponytail. Favorite color: brown. Clothing: white short-sleeved shirt with a brown stripe in the middle, black shorts, white tights & dark-brown shoes. Description: Ned gets into all sorts of trouble by drawing on the walls, raiding the girls' dressers and letting his sister's pet snapping turtle out(spoiler!), but Ed likes him because they both like monsters. Quote: "Fred did it!"

Fred. Age: 11. Eyes: green. Hair: blue, short, ponytail. Favorite color: black. Clothing: white short-sleeved shirt with a black stripe in the middle and black sleeve ends, blue shorts, white tights & black shoes. Description: Fred is Ned's twin brother and they both get into trouble also by wallowing in mud, sneaking out to parties Etc., also likes monsters. Quote: "Ned did it!"

Blake. Age: 15. Eyes: dark-blue. Hair: black, blue and green, spiky. Favorite color: blue. Clothing: dark-red jacket with torn sleeves, dark-blue medium-length-sleeved shirt with blue-flaming skull on front, dark-green torn jeans & red sneakers. Description: basically goth, lazy, hates the twins, normally seen playing video games or reading some Gorey comic/graphic novel, but when he gets mad, he's as vicious as a werewolf. Quote: "**Ned! Fred! You are Dead!**"(LOL Rhyme)

Sam. Age: 14. Eyes: icy blue. Hair: black with streaks of dark-purple, short. Favorite color: dark-purple. Clothing: Black sleeveless shirt, dark-purple long-sleeved shirt, dark-blue almost black skirt with normal blue stripes, purple medium-length jeans & dark-purple combat boots. Description: Sam is goth and has a pet snapping turtle named 'Ender', Sam is a vegetarian unlike her older brother, she likes to collect skulls, her parents try to make her more girly by giving her pink frilly dresses which she just puts in her paper shredder and gives some of the scraps to Ender, she likes hanging out with Nazz or Kevin, she has a slight crush on Kevin, sam sometimes calls the kankers 'Children Of The Devil', and when she gets mad.. well.. lets just say that you don't wanna know. Quote: "**YOU! ARE! SO! DEAD!**"

Edd: Sam is based on the Sam from Danny Phantom isn't she?

FelinGal: yes, yes she is

Gemstone family

Marry '_Ruby_'. Age: 12 almost 13. Eyes: red. Hair: strawberry blonde, short. Favorite color: ruby red. Clothing: pink short-sleeved shirt with puffy sleeves and frills, long dark-red skirt, black sandals & white socks with pink frills. Description: Marry just loves strawberries and can never get enough of em', she likes to hang out with Nazz. Quote: "**Strawberries!3**"

June '_Sapphire_'. Age: 13. Eyes: blue. Hair: light-blue, pigtails. Favorite color: sapphire blue. Clothing: light-blue frilly short-sleeved shirt, long-sleeved white shirt, dark-blue skirt, blue pants, black sandals & white socks. Description: Loves blueberries, likes to hang out with Nazz and especially likes ice type Pokemon. Quote: "**Blueberries!3**"

Ben '_Emerald_'. Age: 14. eyes: green. Hair: green with brown edges & streaks, short. Favorite color: emerald green. Clothing: shirt that looks like Kevin's, light-green pants, dark-green almost black sneakers. Description: loves kiwi, he and his sisters are sometimes known as 'The Jewel Kids' because of they're nicknames, likes to hang out with Jonny and likes to play guitar. Quote: "OMG! **Kiwi!3**"

Felix Family

Mali '_FoxLeap_'. Age: 13. eyes: yellow. Hair: black, short. Favorite color: orange. Clothing: orange short-sleeved shirt, black long-sleeved shirt, red jeans & black shoes. Description: Mali can jump higher than normal people which is how she got her nickname, Mali is usually energetic and likes to run around or jump on her trampoline, she also has a toy frog and a toy fox. Quote: "Come on, I'll race ya'"

Cali '_LeafPool_'. Age: 13 almost 14. eyes: green. Hair: blue with streaks of green, medium-length. Favorite color: green. Clothing: green long-sleeved shirt adorned with leaves, blue jeans, white shoes & dark-green headband with a leaf on each end. Description: Cali is the nurse assistant at school, she has a better sense of smell than normal people so she'll know if you have an infection, sometimes seen playing doctor with Sarah & Jimmy. Quote: "Nurse assistant Cali here!"

Tom '_LionBlaze_'. Age: 14. eyes: amber. Hair: red-orange, short. Favorite color: red. Clothing: red long-sleeved, black shorts, yellow tight jeans, dark-red almost black combat boots & blood-red fingerless gloves. Description: Tom loves gym class and is in the kung-fu club, at school he also does some yoga, Tom is usually seen practicing his fighting, and he likes to be alone. Quote: "shut up or I'll give you a knuckle sandwich!"

Rose family

Amy. Age: 15. eyes: green. Hair: blonde and orange, medium-length. Favorite color: green. Clothing: light-blue vest, red and white striped long-sleeved shirt, red-purple jeans & black shoes. Description: not very bright, likes monster related stuff, gravy, chickens and buttered toast, especially with cinnamon, has a crush on Ed. Quote: "Buttered toast!"

Fissure family

Alice. Age: 14. eyes: blue. Hair: brown, unknown length. Favorite color: blue. Clothing: purple coat, light-blue short-sleeved shirt, lime-green shorts, yellow shoes, red socks & dark-blue ski-cap. Description: super smart, likes science, has an obsession for cleanliness, has a crush on Edd. Quote: "messy messy messy"

Torchle family

Anna. Age: 13. eyes: red. Hair: dark-blue almost black, medium-length, 3 spikes. Favorite color: red. Clothing: orange sleeveless shirt, yellow long-sleeved shirt with purple sleeve ends, color & rim, blue short skirt, purple tight jeans & black shoes. Description: obsession for money, likes stuff from the 90's, basically the female version of Eddy, and she has a crush on him. Quote: "money!"

Joe. Age: 15. eyes: chestnut. Hair: black, short. Favorite color: green. Clothing: white vest, dark-green long-sleeved shirt, dark-blue shorts, black hiking boots & long green socks. Description: sometimes seen bullying his younger brother or playing video games that usually involve demons, he usually thinks about beating up Anna but he knows that if he does that his mother would scream like a banshee at him. Quote: "Danny! I told you not to make Dinner!"

Danny '_Blaze_'. Age: 11. eyes: amber, fiery red when angry or playing with fire. Hair: light-blue, short, standing up like a flame. Favorite color: fiery red. Clothing: black long-sleeved shirt with a flaming skull on the front, red shorts with flame designs, fire-blue tights & yellow-orange sneakers. Description: Danny is a pyromaniac so he just **loves **playing with fire, literally, he also loves his food hot and when he tries to make diner he ends up burning the whole kitchen and then eating a hundred knuckle sandwiches courtesy of his older brother. Quote: "Fire!3"

Ace. Age: 13. Eyes: green, yellow when angry. Fur: mainly orange with yellow belly, paws & tail tip. Clothing: blue shorts, red scarf [like the Urban Rangers have] during spring and summer, short scarf during fall and winter, and sometimes a green bandana, light-blue cap or musketeer hat. Description: Ace is actually a humanoid cat and he's only 13 in cat years, he usually hangs out with the Felix family because they love cats, Ace also tries to avoid Ed and Amy because they smell horrible and even a humanoid cat has a **really** good sense of smell, and of course he goes hunting for food every now and then, Ace is normally calm, cool and collected. Quote: "I'm going hunting"

Eddy: wow! A talking cat

FelineGal: yeah, I just thought we needed something **way **out of the ordinary

**Author's note. This is just the character appearances and descriptions so I don't have to write it all in an actual chapter, the real chapters will be coming up eventually. :3**


End file.
